1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a telescoping vibration damper that includes a work cylinder, a piston mounted on a piston rod, the piston dividing the work cylinder into two work chambers, and a jacket tube which coaxially surrounds the work cylinder and forms an equalization chamber, whereby a base valve is located in the floor of the work cylinder to create a flow connection between the lower work chamber and the equalization chamber.
2. Background Information
Known are telescoping vibration dampers, such as enclosed in German Patent No. 22 57 556, in which the body of the base valve is either manufactured from a single piece of steel sheet, which is given its final shape by cold pressing in a series of subsequent work processes, or molded from metal powder and sintered. With valve bodies made of steel sheet, the required material thickness places limits on shaping. As a result, the control edges can no longer be manufactured with precision. With base valves having valve bodies made of metal powder, the control edges may need to be recalibrated and vapor treated. Consequently, the components produced may be very precise, but they can also be expensive.